Origins
The Divergence The Disciples first consisted of a small group of Jedi that had unanimously decided to leave the Order to lend their aid to the Republic during the height of the Great Galactic War. While unorganized at first, they later gained renown for their actions and began recruitment through the Core Worlds. Many Jedi shared their views and soon what started as five became a small army of Jedi. While all members were viewed as equals, it became apparent the size of the group would require a form of leadership, with the original five members forming said High Council. The Foundation After more than two years of traveling via freighters and camps, the five original members of the Disciples came to the conclusion that a base of operations was a necessity. After much debate on where to go, the group agreed on the planet of Manaan. Its neutrality among the many factions and militant groups would give them peace and solitude. Within a couple months the base had been built, eventually taking the form of an Academy. The Luminosity Travel became an issue as the group became larger. While shuttles and starships were common, it made large scale travel and grouping significantly complicated. The idea of a central Flagship was considered, which led to the claiming of a decommissioned Republic Flagship. "This ship shall be a beacon of light and hope to all Jedi and citizens of the Galaxy. I name thee, Luminosity." - Kallus Zahn, Jedi Master. The ship was outfitted with many quarters and systems that aided in travel and combat. One of the founding members, Tai Garn, took an increasing interest in the ship, often outfitting it with custom upgrades and improvements not regulated by the Republic. This led to the ship being significantly different in both design and use, with secrets that even the Luminosity records didn't speak of. Founding Members Kallus Zahn ''' Master Kallus Zahn was among the first to divert his beliefs and loyalty from the Jedi Council. While devoted to supporting the Republic and worlds that were under siege, he felt his abilities were being restrained. He was among the first to suggest that the group should leave. ''Traits: Leadership, Ambition, Inspiration, Prefers direct interaction, Loyalty. '' '''Markus Ciral Jedi Knight Markus Ciral was known to be manipulative and persuasive by his peers. His natural abilities to alter the thoughts and mindsets of those around him an asset to any battlefield. His natural abilities in Battle Mediation made him an invaluable asset to the Jedi and the Disciples. His training demanded prowess and understanding of those around him, making him one of the more perceptive and manipulative Jedi among the Order. Traits: Persuasive, Cunning, Ambitious, Perfectionist, Stubborn. '' '''Tarra Kass Jedi Knight Tarra Kass was a bright, young Jedi that preferred direct action, as long as it followed the Jedi Doctrine. She was a paragon of her peers, though lacking the natural leadership and presence as Master Zahn. Her firm beliefs in the balance of the Force would serve her in battle and practice, being viewed as the only logical choice. '''''Traits: Shy, Willful, Morally Inclined, Bright. Tai Garn Jedi Knight Tai Garn believed in a logical, yet sometimes radical, approach to a problem. While seeing every goal as a means to an end, Garn would often put his personal ambitions ahead of the written doctrine. Whether it be luck or innate prowess, the outcome of his actions always served beneficial to both the Jedi and himself. Traits: '''Conniving, Resourceful, Observant, Risk Taker, Lucky. '' '''Mira Cartess '' Master Mira Cartess was an intuitive Force user that strived to find the light around her, but only when it was there to be found. Inquisitive in nature, Cartess studied all aspects of the Force in hopes of better understanding herself, the galaxy, and all that lived within it. While often chastised for her dangerous studies, Cartess believed in an active hand in any experiment. Alchemy and the mysteries of the Force were a constant presence in her life. '''''Traits: '''Shy, Inquisitive, Intelligent, Resourceful. ''